


Lace

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needlework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted February 2008
> 
> prompt: _Ishida/Ichigo: Lace, crossdressing: Hold me down, Hold me tight_

Ishida posed - Ichigo stared; he'd expected ('hoped' would be saying too much) to be able to use words like 'cute' and 'pretty' (like a girl), had even been prepared to use them in spite of the truth, simply to get a rise out of Ishida who was still too touchy by far when it came to people commenting on his clothes, especially when he'd sewn them himself, but now, faced with reality, the words he'd anticipated wouldn't come.

"Well?" Ishida asked at last, impatient as ever and, perhaps, eager to get back into his Quincy-uniform, although Ichigo wouldn't put it past Ishida to enjoy this on some level; the dress was his, after all.

It was a dress that brought words to mind like - "Frilly."

"Frilly?" Ishida repeated; he seemed a trifle insulted, prompting Ichigo's mind to kick into over-drive because yeah, he'd asked for this, so he figured Ishida had a right to expect a bit more than a one-word comment.

"The uh white stuff you put over there's really pretty."

"It's called lace."

"The lace is really pretty."

His father had told Ichigo to always lie when he thought he could get away with it, and never when he thought he couldn't; it was one of the few things his father had told him that Ichigo believed.

"You don't like it," Ishida concluded, adjusting his glasses.

Ichigo weighed his options, considered what he might say and how Ishida was likely to react to some of his responses; he'd been faced with win-win situations before, but this one seemed lose-lose, with the only difference being how badly, and that depending on someone he didn't know nearly as well as he might have liked at this moment (although most of the time, he knew Ishida exactly as well as he liked, and didn't particularly want to find out more; Ishida's hobbies and passions were not Ichigo's).

"You look like a guy in a dress."

"Well," Ishida said. "This may have escaped your notice, but - "

"I know. I know, all right?" Ichigo snapped. "Look, it was a stupid idea. Forget it. Go get changed and let's go do something - anything. I'll even buy you icecream."

"That sounds like an agreeable plan," Ishida said, his smile pleasant - Ichigo involuntarily looked at the door, calculating, despairing. "First though, I'd like to see you try on a little something I made especially for you."


End file.
